Zenjou
is an Emperor from Kirigakure who was brought to Sunagakure by his fearful mother. After mastering his abilities, Zenjou eventually conquered the Land of Sky. Leading to him taking over their infamous flying fortress. He is the son of a powerful revolutionary warrior from the nigh extinct Kaguya Clan. His controversial bloodline truly frightened Lord Kaguya's mother. And so, she kept her pregnancy a secret. However, while her body expanded, suspicions rose. Mistress Kaguya realized that escaping Kirigakure was the only option to keep her son safe. At the time, Shinobi actively hunted Kaguya Clan members for their bloodthirstiness and connection to Kaguya herself. So while her lord slept peacefully in his quarters, she defected. She feared that one day, Kirigakure Hunter-nin would eventually discover Zenjou's secret, and their heads would rise among his on iron pikes. It was a long and harsh journey across a vast sea, but she eventually made it to shore. It was there that she met an escort which turned out to become her future husband. They settled within Sunagakure where Zenjou was born. Only Lord Kazekage, the Wind Daimyō and his closest council members have any knowledge of Zenjou's true identity. Each possessing different ideas on his usage. Sunagakure's Kazekage's council hopes to eventually use him as Sunagakure's heavenly guard. While the Daimyō is simply grooming the child to become apart of a long chain of special warriors designed to protect those who hold such a rank. However, during his life, Zenjou, whose surname was dropped upon birth, lived as psuedo royalty. His adopted father was the head of a noble family within the Land of Wind as well as one of the Daimyō's closest guards. He is known for calling himself an Emperor. With dreams to find his own Land. However, Zenjou also possesses an immature mindset. Leading to those around him to name him the The Child-like Emperor (生煮え皇帝, Namanie Koutei). To avoid further suspicion's, Zenjou is told to constantly dye his hair blond. Matching the man who he calls father. After becoming a Jōnin, Zenjou decided to act upon his dream of ruling. Rather than follow his father, Lord Kaguya gathered a few followers and acted upon a vacant land. A large land forgotten by history, yet utilized by bandits and criminals. Rather than let such a nesting ground exist, Zenjou took over with a small army. Within a month, Zenjou controlled Otogakure, and then the entire Land of Sound. Although a new village, he has managed to gain attention from multiple surrounding villages. After mastering his illusionary arts, Zenjou became known as Zenjou of the Peacock Feathers (孔雀羽の禅譲, Kujakuhane no Zenjou). A title given to him due to the rainbow feathers which fly during his genjutsu techniques. On the contrary, Zenjou was given the title the Desert's White Ox (字砂漠白牛 Jisabaku Shiroushi) after Sunagakure shinobi watched him hold off an invading armada single handily. His Amatsushi technique, which takes the form as a rampaging Ox, was the main contribution to this title. After conquering the Land of Sky and reestablishing it as an empire aboard the Ancor Vantian, it's citizens came to call Zenjou the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven (第六天魔王 ,Dairokuten Maou) due to his frightful power. Appearance Zenjou's a child of perpetual beauty. From childhood, it was shown that he had stolen his fathers charm for himself. His mother is famous for telling the Daimyō "With eyes that are dyed red with the blood of many. And a smile capable of leading thousands into a false bliss...This is the face that lies beneath that monster..." Zenjou was taught to dye his hair at a young age under the guise that royalty should appear just as heavenly as their name implies. Another lie. His mother simply wished to avoid devious rumors that Zenjou was not her husband's child. Among yellow sands, his hair is said to trap the desert's magnificence. Many believe his hair to have been blessed by a fertile goddess. It is known for growing extremely fast. A period without grooming often leads to a long mane. Crawling behind him as he walks or growing gracefully behind him. Another inherited trait are his father's crimson eyes. Said to pierce the night and hold one's soul, they are truly frightful, yet hypnotizing. Those who look upon sometimes find themselves unable to look away. This lead to a spoiled life. People were easily captured by this child. They gave him everything, from sweets to toys. From birth, Zenjou enjoyed decorative robes. Rather than tight fitting clothes, he chose to wear loose garbes which expose his body. Only his mother knew the true reason behind this. Like father, Like son.. Another aspect was a fascination with golden jewelry. Believing it to be a symbol of himself, Zenjou grew with various ornaments gifted to him. Golden toys, utensils, even earrings. This obssession remained with Zenjou as he reached his teenage years. While Zenjou became a shinobi, he decided to keep his own form of style. Rather than wearing typical shinobi attire, Zenjou prefers to wear robes, loose shirts and pants. He also keeps his ninja tools to his left side, to further accompany his archery based style of battle. Due to his unique ability, Zenjou has little to no requirements for battle armor. As a Chuunin... When Zenjou became a Jōnin, he took on a mature appearance. A black jacket over a white shirt.... As Sky Emperor, Zenjou's hair is slicked backwards into various spikes. Fully revealing his face. He also adopted similar tattoos to his dad. Red lines that paint across his body. He created golden bone armor that cover the top half of his body and his waist.... Personality Zenjou is a person who cannot clearly be defined one way or another. His birth was the breeding ground for arrogance and blissful ignorance. While also creating a compassion for all life. As a child, Zenjou believed himself to be the beacon for a better future. The hero that would end all suffering among various lands. He saw that his life would inolve repairing the damage caused by the Fourth Great Shinobi war. Master Zenjou also swore to protect those who could not. A shephard among sheep. Not a day passed that he did not walk through Sunagakure's poorest without gifting them some sort of monetary support. He was an honest child, filled with respect. The Daimyō told his mother that his heart was sweet and innocent yet ambitious and fierce. He had an open minded view towards those of different villages. Welcoming all into his home. But as with anyone who held themselves so high, Zenjou also started to separate himself from others. He despised friendships believing himself to live his life for others as a tool rather than an ally. An Emperor has no friends. They exist only to set rules for others to follow and fight for their safety. A separate life that only an Emperor could have. Those around him were not friends, rather simply sheep to be cared for. Other children who invited Zenjou to enjoy time together was meant with an empty stare. One void of understanding such a gesture. Wide holes ripped open among his different teams. Rather than work together, Zenjou would venture off alone and try to complete the mission. He avoided learning anything about those he worked along with. Going as far as not asking their names. But he has yet to forget a face. The Daimyō appraised this attitude towards a lonely life, while feeling sympathy for such a child. This was the existence his mother created by lying to her child. Without knowing the circumstances of his birth, Zenjou continued to live in a blissful ignorance. Slowly, he finds himself walking a path similar to his biological father. Yet there are moments where he finds himself fighting against it unknowingly. Zenjou holds no bias to those around him. Another aspect of Zenjou's person is that he can be seen as immature at times. From holding grudges to throwing temper tantrums in battle, it is for this that those around him jokingly call him the "Child-like Emperor". A name he despises. An aspect of his arrogance involves only shooting one fatal arrow, believing that lightning only strikes once. Zenjou's growth surrounds this horrible ideology forced upon him. For every step he takes to destroy it, he takes two more forward. His mother can only hope that this changes as he matures into an adult... Zenjou dreams to become a star. To unite a land under his holy light and lead it's people to a blissful sanctuary where justice and peace actually exist. He is known for sleeping under the stars of the desert rather than the comfort of his home. Emperor Zenjou has been known for never sacrificing an ally. Going as far as taking damage meant for others. One could say that Zenjou is arrogant, but in truth, he just believes himself the only person capable of carrying the burden. It is shown that Zenjou is not someone known to kill. Despite his lethal Archery, most of his shots are meant to subdue rather than kill. Beginning with the exams.... History One could say that although Kirigakure became accepting of those blessed with gifts, there existed a group who could never find retribution. The Kaguya Clan. A clan that stood against divine law and let their thirst for war control them. They almost went extinct. However, in a period filled with destruction, bloodshed and ignorance. The Kaguya were able to make a revival from near death. It was a time where Hundreds to thousands died due to Madara's ignorance and such, held salty feelings towards those with destructive bloodlines. Of course, various Kaguya warriors rose to challenge Kirigakure's rulers. One being Zenjou's own father. This man was also known for collecting beautiful concubines, most of which came from his own clan. One such beautiful mistress was gifted with the greatest blessing. The nameless concunbine had recieved his child. Before any noticable physical development, she had an epiphany. Should this child continue her lords work, she would forever be associated with an era of bloodletting. She would be seen as a woman who birthed a monster for another monster. No. She decided to remove herself from this cycle. Even hoping to raise this child as a mighty hero. One night, as her lord slept after continuous battle, she escaped. The hardest part of this escape was the vast sea she had to cross. Kirigakure's forces were scattered, and focused moreso on subjugating surrounding islands instead of defending Kirigakure's main shore. The Mizukage general's arrogance lead to him believing none could cross him. She sailed from Kirigakure to the Land of Wind, choosing not to dock upon the Land of Fire. This trip took almost twice as long had she taken the aforementioned route. But her escape upon a fishing boat made food plentiful. It was sickness and warmth she had to battle. When she arrived, she found herself in a sea-side town. Staying at an Inn, she ran into a traveller similar to her. A man of golden hair and an aura quite like her own lover. That night, she explained the situation, knowing that this encounter was the last chance of survival. Kaguya's mistress lacked funds or strength to make it to a major village. And had no idea how they would treat the son of Muzai Kaguya, or whether she should even tell them. Either way, she struck gold. This man, a close guard to the Wind Daimyō, offered protection and guidance. Together they rode to his palace and pleaded with the Wind's feudal lord. He called upon the Kazekage and his council to discuss this matter. It was accepted. Zenjou, alongside his mother at birth, would live with the guard within Sunagakure. Where they would both be treated as citizens. Zenjou's birth was kept a secret. Only high ranking council members were in attendance. His mother named him Zenjou, but dropped his surname. Choosing her husband's name as her last. As such a child was not truly his, she wished to birth the rightful heir to his dynasty. Zenjou was thus raised in continious lies. Calling the Daimyō his uncle, Zenjou had been kept under false nobility. He dyed his hair constantly, believing it to be a ritual done to those of such caliber. From pampering to special training, Zenjou saw himself as a being meant to lead not to follow. He aspired to find his own land. Soon he was allowed to enter Sunagakure's Shinobi School where he became a Genin at a young age. But an accident reminded his mother that Zenjou would never live a normal life... Night had fallen, he had failed his first mission due to consistent arrogance. The lecture he recieved caused him to suffer through feelings he had yet to feel before. Guilt for letting his teammate fall victim to a trap, pain for failing, and an ambition to do better yet fear for failing. This mixture caused bones to sprout from his very arms. A painful experience, he cried in fear. However, there was no blood. And after calming down, he was able to make his innards recede back into his skin. After showing his mother, Lady Kaguya simply told another lie. Said it was a gift given by the heavens. To avoid suspicions from this technique, the Daimyō had Zenjou trained in archery rather than Taijutsu. Something Zenjou proved even more talented at. He had excellent marksmanship. Able to pierce multiple targets at once. He practiced two different forms, one which involved constant moving and another that used strength in a stationary position. He also was discovered to use wind release as a chakra nature. Which Zenjou practiced on his own. Arcs Chūnin Coming Soon After successfully becoming a Chuunin, Zenjou... Jōnin The Truth Is Revealed Zenjou managed to prove his worth after accomplishing an incredible string of successful missions. His Sensei personally recommended Zenjou's promotion, despite being a young age. However, grim news cut his celebration short. His mother almost finished her path in life. She almost drew her last breath. But she could not leave this world without telling him the truth. Mistress Kaguya called her child before her as she lied dying in bed. Eyes glazed, tears slowly falling. She grasped his hand with all her strength and smiled. The now ancient lady poured her heart out. How proud she was of this man who stood before he. She saw his father imprinted deeply upon him. But that lead to a painful truth. Lady Kaguya began her tale. From meeting his father to defecting from Kirigakure. And even starting a new life. She told him his fathers entire tale. Everything except Kirigakure's view of him. Instead, she bestowed upon him a final mission for her. Infiltrate her former home. And visit his grave. There, she set up a guide. It was fairly easy of course. A mission which took no more than a few weeks. By then, the Kaguya warrior had fallen prey to a terrible sickness. Which lead to rebellions which he failed to surpress. Stress took it's toll on his body. Due to his unique gift, healers could do nothing for him. His body slowly deteriorated from within. With his last breath, he spoke his regrets. Conquering The Land of Sky: An Unbeatable Fortress Abilities The Demon of the Sixth Heaven is a man who has earned his titles through both trials and tribulations. Growing strong with age, he easily became one of the shinobi world's major forces. A member of a now extinct clan, Zenjou's emergence caused Kirigakure, a land which he rarely affiliates himself with, to cease hunting those with Kekkei Genkai after recieving a letter of violence. Sunagakure's Kazekage has called him Sunagakure's greatest weapon. Despite his young age, many have said he has surpassed Shinobi's who fought in previous wars. He is also further identified by the arrogant attitude, although Zenjou has repeatidly shown clear rite to his word. From defeating armies to conquering his own land, The Sky Emperor established a kingdom in under a year. Had he not, Zenjou's name had been selected to potentially succeed the current Kazekage should something occur.... Zenjou lived his early life in a cleverly fabricated lie. And such, had little idea of the potential he possesses. Yet it failed to hinder his development as a Shinobi. After becoming a Genin, Zenjou believed his unique bloodline to be nothing less than a gift. At the time, Zenjou could only utilize it's basic abilities consciously while his subconscious mind used more defensive mechanisms to protect him. However, even as a Genin, many called Zenjou a spectacle in battle. His exposure to Kyūjutsu at a young age caused Prince Kaguya to prefer mid and long distance battles. He constantly displayed a strategy which involves feigning retreat in order to gain adequate spacing. The young Kaguya also chose battles at a considerable distance. Forcing enemies to endure a slaughter of attacks while attempting to reach him. Leaving their bodies littered with fatal wounds. Opposingly, the young Emperor still had a natural knack for Taijutsu. Even as an archer, Zenjou rather enjoyed close range battles. Hand to hand combat to the young Zenjou became a hidden passion. One that blossomed secretly until his years as a Jōnin. Battle makes him feel absolutely alive. Steel delt little damage to him, hands broke and kicks bent against his solid body; He describes this feeling as exhilarating. He also enjoyed personal kills. Besides his barbaric nature, Zenjou's sensei noted him to be a very strategic Genin. He believed that one's quickest battle involved forcing an enemy to subjugate themselves under him, and then treat them as his own. To kill an enemy is to transform them into an ally. A philosophy he followed deeply. Zenjou had exceptional chakra reserves for someone his age. However, he lacked the ability to fully control it. He was only able to truly stream chakra through his arrows due to their composition being similar to his own bone. Zenjou's power as a Genin allowed him to... After successfully becoming a Chuunin, Zenjou learned the truth of his gift. And thus was able to fully utilized Shikotsumyaku. Although it took quite a while, Lord Kaguya managed to create his own style. Still focusing on his bow and arrow, he incorporated a special form of Taijutsu not quite different from masters of before. Lord Kaguya was sent to single handily dispatch an uprising rebelling in the Lord of Wind. Which he managed rather easily. Zenjou left various battles without a scratch on him. Alongside his mastery over Shikotsumyaku, Lord Kaguya also furthered his understanding and control of sound based techniques. It was here that he delved deeper into Sonic Style Kyūjutsu. An art which grants his arrows an impressive illusionary boost, area of effect, speed increase and strength increase..... Zenjou's power lead to him single handily claiming the Land of Sky as his own kingdom. Fighting the rival Land of Iron, it is said he did so without a losing a single drop of blood.... After becoming a Chuunin, Zenjou trained extensively to strengthen his two eyes. Making them extremely sharp, increasing his vision to inhumane levels. Some compared it to that of a hawk hunting across a desert. Even without his third, Zenjou is able to see incredibly large distances. He views colors and objects with extreme clarity. As well as being able to pierce through illusions casted upon him. His eyes dilate during activation. As Zenjou began to travel throughout, he started to utilize three eyes. Using his Third Eye technique to create an eye out of bone. Similar to previous Kazekages, Zenjou mastered his ability of creating an external eye. At first it began as a conscious effort. When Zenjou required long distance battle, his third eye would scout kilometers ahead. Even stretching miles. Zenjou utilized this method to create multiple traps, manipulate his surroundings and plan in advance. He created immense blueprints which allowed him to appear to have seen his enemies future movements. And with precise firing, Zenjou manipulated their battlefield from extreme shots. As he truly mastered his Shikatsumyaku, Zenjou's third eye transformed into a subconscious function. Zenjou's third eye equalled his other two in terms of efficiency, actually surpassing their receptors and vision based prowess. Zenjou's body morphed around this newly developed organ. Optic nerves formed in a small space within his skull's parietal bone. Granting his newly formed optical nerves physical connection to the center of his brain. Performing as a signal receiver to his external third eye. Which fed information directly to his pineal gland. The pineal gland used this connection as a method of deciphering visual information. Doing so essentially gave him a third eye as he could utilize Sunagakure's Third Eye technique without closing either eye. Also, Zenjou's control over his body reduced sustaining it to where it required almost nothing in terms of chakra. Limitless usage paired with a spiritual connection transformed his vision beyond human capabilities. As Zenjou walks about, his third eye is constantly activated. It hovers behind him and around him, keeping constant watch on his surroundings. He is able to watch those hidden behind him, and effortlessly dodge sneak attacks. He can thoroughly infiltrate enemy holds or scan tight areas. This eye's small form makes it nearly impossible to spot instantly. Using it, Zenjou also becomes an exponential spy. He is able to hide it and watch events undetected. Zenjou's third eye is constantly active due to it's nearly non existent chakra expenditure. Lord Kaguya percieves the world at a extremely higher resolution than the average human. It was shown after a Yamanaka had tried to possess his body, that his perception could drive one mad. For which it caused his invader to escape back into their own body. The combination of all three eyes enhances his own vision exponentially. In terms of clarity, he is able to see individual strands in a grand spider web. As well as each glob on which the spider walk. Every drop of rain, every ray of light, each last breath is recorded. Zenjou's sense of sight has shot through complex illusions and figured out weaknesses of grand structures. Without manipulating his eye, Zenjou's sight is able to cover extreme distances naturally. His higher resolution transfers into night. Lord Kaguya's eyesight is known for adjusting in darkness and such can nearly see perfectly at night. However, it takes a while for his eyes to adjust between both. Zenjou's third eye can manuever farther at incredible speeds. It can scour across kilometer's. Intelligence Zenjou is known for being extremely perceptive and strategic. His first demonstration of this ability was during his chuunin exams when he realized only after failing once, the true mechanics of the riddle... Kyūjutsu Zenjou's defining attribute is his skill in Kyūjutsu. It is the foundation of all his techniques and abilties. He is unable to even perform basic wind release techniques unless he ties it into his bow and arrow. Zenjou created his bow using his blessed gift. Rather than a wooden bow, Emperor Kaguya's weapon is morphed from his own body. And such possesses traits comparable if not greater than steel, while being flexible enough to bend back. It is a bow with unprecendeted speed and precision. Despite being young, Zenjou created a new type of bow which eliminated the disadvantages of traditional long bows. Instead, Zenjou's bow is a weapon of incredible crafting. A recurve, the Yumi no Kokkai focuses moreso on speed and strength rather than precision. Although he is a precise shot, as with any recurve, Yumi no Kokkai gives him a higher percentage of missing his exact target by a few centimeters. The Yumi no Kokkai is a unique bow as it is created from Zenjou's body.....Doing so, this bow is not one single bow but a concept. A physical representation of everything that Zenjou exist for. It is a bow that Zenjou can command and heal and even call from nothingness. The Yumi no Kokkai is a golden bow covered in crimson markings similar to the tattoo's upon his body. It is for this that enemies believe it to be metal. However, the Yumi no Kokkai is bow made of bone much harder than gold.....Also.... Zenjou has incredible control over his firing speed. He is able to nock and fire multiple arrows in a single blink. A testament to his speed and precision occured during a horse riding session. Zenjou fired ten arrows mid gallop. Eight arrows hit their target perfectly with the remaining two only missed by less than an inch. When truly putting in effort, Zenjou is able to fire multiple arrows before an enemy is able to obtain a grasp on what occured. As a Genin, Zenjou practiced this skill constantly. He found himself aiming at falling leaves, counting how many holes he could create in a single leaf before it touched earth. During his exams, a massive tiger had caught his team by surprised. But before they could face their enemy, an arrow had pierced through it's heart mid leap. Followed by Zenjou appearing a few steps ahead. His skill over firing speed only increased with time. As he grew older, even Shinobi who mastered cursed eyes find it troublesome to follow his movements. They count four arrows when seven had been shot. Another aspect is his percision. Zenjou can pin a butterfly to a tree an incredible distance away without kiilling it.....Even when combined with his speed firing, Zenjou's arrows rarely miss. He is capable of increasing both their speed and power, to points that make them impossible to truly defend against. Once fired, they have ripped through mountains, easily destroyed fortresses and even leveled a forest. Zenjou's mastery over Kyūjutsu has made his arrows so powerful, that enemies and allies alike have deemed them an Absolute Offense (絶対罪, Zettaitsumi). It is often said that he inherited this Absolute Offense from his families immense ambition and derermination. Like his arrows, Zenjou's dreams and aspirations will pierce all. Zenjou's basic arrows are almost infinite in supply. As long as he has the sufficient energy to create them. These arrows are mostly used in combination with his ninjutsu and genjutsu. By flowing wind release within these arrows, he is able to create basic sound based illusions to confuse those who hear. Also, his current usage in wind release, has lead to him to develop a series a enhanced arrow techniques. Those who witness this practice has seen his prototype techniques blast impressive defenses. They often predict they will become a form of absolute offense. If given the time. Zenjou also possesses creative trick arrows. while his most basic arrows are usually morphed from his body as he draws back, he has also managed to create multiple quiver sets he keeps sealed into a scroll. As of his Genin days, he has only five different sets. Unlike his more basic arrows, he has only a limited amount of these quivers until he makes more. This action was done after Zenjou watched Puppeteers in battle. Seeing the value of tricks, Zenjou added it into his own arsenal. Because of their careful crafting, these arrows are used separately than his illusions and wind release. Zenjou's trick arrows, as of his age during the exams are still impressive; ' Senbon Launcher Arrows': These arrows are built with machine gun Senbon launchers. When fired they are capable of releasing a barrage of senbon either mid flight or after landing. This is often used as a trick as enemies often believe his arrows to be the main attack. Scorpion Tipped Arrows: An exception to Zenjou's general summoning technique, he actually keeps this set hidden deep within his sleeves. It is tied to him by a mechanicle device which allows him to launch an arrow into his hands. Making it appear as if it appeared from thin air. The extreme rarity of the scorpion used in it's making garuntees rare treatment. It is a species found only in Sunagakure's deepest deserts. ' Arrow': Acidic Arrow: Shikotsumyaku Zenjou's gift is really the Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, inherited from his father. However, due to constant lies, Zenjou lived the early years of his life unaware of this ability and all that it truly possessed. And such Zenjou could only perform it's most basic functions during his Genin exams. Consciously, Zenjou used it to create, reform, and even duplicate his legendary bow. It was also the source of all his arrows. As a Genin, a majority of Zenjou's Shikotsumyaku traits were manipulated subconsciously. His body hardened when physical threats were made appearant. And under times of stress, bone blades and spikes shot would rapidly emerge through his skin where damage was sensed. Similar to other uncontrolled defenses, Zenjou had little control over it. It had gotten to the point where Zenjou truly feared physical contact with others. Being as they were often harmed. The bone weapons would spread as far as the threat was felt. Zenjou's bone's were spawned numerically depending on the threat felt. Their sharpness also varied deeply. Some were meant to utterly destroy their attackers while others formed defensive formations such as shields and deflective arrangements. However, there are plenty of subconscious internal adjustments. His body is naturally fitted with a hard plating of bone armor. Although not as strong as it should be, it is enough to take impressive amounts of physical damage as well as survive incredible physical trauma. Also, it has gifted Zenjou an increased healing factor. Not as fast as his father's but quick enough to heal fatal wounds in the matter of hours. Zenjou learned of his Kekkei Genkai during his Chuunin Exams. After which, he began to train harshly to gain a true understanding. His natural talent allowed him to make impressive progress without a teacher but lacking a true experienced guide hindered his development. Only a Kaguya could train a Kaguya as only one could heal another. Luckily, Zenjou's name passed across various lands. His success in the previous exams followed by the exposure of his gift caused people to whisper tales about him. Prince Kaguya started on a path to become a famous ninja. This new found fame brought Zenjou the answers he searched for. A Kaguya, like himself, appeared one moonlit night. That night transformed into a rough awakening quickly. What shocked him most was how easily she overcame his attacks. Master Senhime's mastery utterly overpowered his own entry level abilities. And as he laid there, every bone broken within him, he realized a harsh truth. Yet, it could not stop him. Zenjou, in a pain he never experienced before, managed to stand. It was this determinatin that brought Zenjou under Senhime's wing. And from then on lead to a true evolution. During practice, Lady Senhime taught Zenjou about both their clan's history and abilities. He indulged in philosphical discussions which covered a true meaning of battle. His Sensei's guidance lead to revolutionary discoveries. He gained a nigh absolute knowledge over his clan's true meaning. What it meant to truly utilize one's skeleton as a weapon as well as it's connection to the art of war. Doing so lead to increase mastery over shikotsumyaku. Soon, he learned how to create bladed, spiked and projectile weapons at nigh instaneous speeds. And once spawned, Lord Kaguya could freely manipulate their shape and form. Zenjou trained his subconscious to create osteakinetic structures as a defense mechanism. This marked the creation of his greatest defensive technique. Enemies find it incredibly challenging to attack him physically. Just as quick as his osteokinetic weaponry appears, they can disappear. He also began learning how to not only create bones externally, but also, how to manipulate already existing osteo-structures. Senhime sparked the beginning of Zenjou's mastery over Shikotsumyaku. And after reading various tales about the Fifth Kazekage, Lord Kaguya became both inspired and ambitious. Zenjou abandoned the usage of hand seals in favor of learning to freely create and manipulate external osteokinetic structures with both mental commands and physical gestures. He only requires minimum seals for techniques which demand high amounts of chakra. Zenjou's constructs vary in size depending on his specific usage. Their physical shape and the distance in which they appear are dependent on Zenjou as well. They are only truly limited by his imagination. Zenjou utilizes Senhime's unique technique to manipulate the density of his created bone structures. Causing his creations to range from being light as a feather to stronger than a full powered defense. Lord Kaguya is also able to apply this technique to bones he created from a distance. By channeling his chakra through the connection established between himself and his bones, he can continuously manipulate his osteokinetic constructs even without physical contact. The Kaguya warrior has a telekinetic control over his constructs from incredible distances. A promiment demonstration of this power involves manipulating his Third Eye technique by mentally controlling both it's direction and movement. When used in combination with his Archery, Zenjou gains an exponential boost in sight. Whether created or not, forgotten or new, his skeletal creations are susceptible to his mental power. During various battles, he has stopped his arrows before they reach their targets as a way to demonstrate fear. It also through it that Zenjou can manipulate his arrows trajectory. Zenjou is known for favoring constructs similar to parts of a skeleton utilized for both attacking and restraining enemies. A snap of his fingers results in spikes protruding around his target which constantly grow blades from their surfaces as a surprise attack. These constructs can appear from any surface, including his own body. He has wrapped a large skeletal arm around his own to increase both his reach and power. To those he deem unworthy of both his bow and physical power, Zenjou prefers this method of stationary battle. Rather, he attempts to skewer or destroy his opponent using spontaneous creations. When placed alongside his archery, Zenjou can greatly hinder his enemies movements.... Zenjou grew to become perhaps one of the strongest Kaguya to date. A warlord, his powers have lead to armies halting at a mention of his name. He has create bones from his surroundings that completely manipulate the terrain......Forest from beneath... Taijutsu Kaguya Clan shinobi are naturally blessed warriors of battles who once almost united the Land of Water. Said to be monsters of battle, conquerors of land, and demons capable of razing countries, the Kaguya name became widely feared throughout. Some speculate that it was the Kaguya's revolution that brought Kirigakure to it's infamously povershed levels. The fear they brought and unquenchable love of death lead to their premature destruction. Yet, among this warrior tribe, there are those who possess a greater potential. Those gifted with Shikotsumyaku. Kaguya warriors received a tremendous boost from such a bloodthirsty bloodline. As such a member, Zenjou is naturally talented in Taijutsu. Even from a young age, Zenjou was untouchable. He could evade shinobi twice his age while effortlessly switching to an offensive stance. Although a master Archer, Zenjou had an unnatural passion for physical battle. He absolutely enjoyed thrashing his opponents. Lord Kaguya's naturally hardened body granted him extraordinary strength. Even as a Genin, his attacks could easily break guards. But his strength is greatly enhanced by impressive speeds and a masterful form. After discovering Shikotsumyaku's history as a Chuunin.... Zenjou's taijutsu... Sound Style Kyūjutsu Zenjou's sound style Kyūjutsu is praised throughout the lands. An art of subtle deadliness, it has evolved throughout his life into multiple stages. Sound Style is lethal to both animate and inanimate objects. Although Zenjou is able to create sound based techniques from his person, it gains an exponential boost when used in tandem with his arrows. It's incredible distance spreads his message far across the land. Zenjou's sound style was first used as a method of destroying physical objects. By sending vibrations from an epicenter, his arrow, he could demolish large rocks, soften earth, or send a sickening sensation through enemy bodies....High pitch sounds caused opponents to faint...lead to bleeding airs...unbalancing... Zenjou also uses his Sound Style Kyūjutsu as a medium for Genjutsu. Lord Kaguya's arrows are made with miniature holes in positions which do not hinder their flight path. These arrows stream wind while whistling through the air. Releasing difffent pitches of sound depending on how much chakra is fed into each technique. Their volumes and pitches can range from a low hum to a shrieking whistle. And after considerable training, surpass being heard by human ears. During the exams, his illusions are basic and rather easy to see through with enough concentration. Once Zenjou recieved his Jōnin promotion, he refined this unique style of archery. Lord Kaguya could fire his arrows at mach speeds. These hyper arrows have an incredibly harder composition...Different levels...Strong enough to decimate structures that tower over him...Pierced through a tailed beast...No wind resistance... Genjutsu Zenjou is also a master of the illusionary arts. Seen early during his Chūnin exams, Prince Kaguya displayed an unrivaled talent in Genjutsu. At an early age, he learned how to use arrows as a medium to cast illusions. However, it's true strength invovles manipulating sound to control it.... The sign of falling feathers from Zenjou's fletching is a signature signal that Zenjou has caught one in a devestating illusion. From it, Zenjou earned his third title, one that brought fear to opposing enemies. Zenjou of the Peacock Feathers (孔雀羽の禅譲, Kujakuhane no Zenjou). Kenjutsu Despite being a master archer, Zenjou has proficient skill in Kenjutsu. As his body is just one gigantic blade, he is able to manipulate blades as his own. His blade works usually involve his primary and secondary assets. His Yumi no Kokkai and Kubikiribōchō. Two weapons which have brought fame throughout all five lands. Utilizing his Yumi no Kokkai, Zenjou is capable breaking it apart into two large swords. It's riser splits in two, transforming it's limbs into swords. These swords are strong enough to slice through diamonds without chipping. Golden blades, Zenjou utilizes a kenjutsu style similar to his taijutsu. Random motions, linked manuevers and clever plots. His swords flip from hand to hand as he flips about... Zenjou's control over Kubikiribōchōis impressive. Zenjou's strength grants him command over it's moverment.... Equipment Radio Communications Headset: This multi-band radio transmitter-receiver is constructed to be worn on one ear. It enables hands-free communication between anyone on the same frequency. This military-grade coms gear has been treated to survive heavy abuse, even full submersion in water. Hooked Arrow Head Arrows: This is a unique type of arrow given to Zenjou by Temari, which naturally possesses a hook in the head of the arrow, one that punctures the body. The reason for the hook is simple, as it penetrates the flesh and clenches deep, tightly. Removing the arrow is not normal, for the hook hooks around the inside of the flesh; surgery and advanced medical procedures is the only method of removing it safely for if one pulls the hook out quickly, the hook takes up the flesh that it hooked leaving a untended wound. When using these arrow heads with hooks, Zenjou coats them in a poison that targets the nervous system and distorts the senses, eventually leading to complete hallucination. The main sense that this poison distorts is the sense of sight, causing things to become blurry and faraway things aren't able to be perceived. In addition to this, he may also coat the arrow heads in an acid that burns the flesh. Another common thing that he does is that he will attach an explosive tag to the hooked arrow, giving it explosives properties. Grappling Hooked Arrow Headed Arrows: This is a unique type of arrow that is utilized by Zenjou. Using the hook, it penetrates the object it hits, getting lodged within. What is unique is that it has a Metal Wire connected on the back of the arrow, allowing one to zipline down the metal wire. Utility Gear: The length and place of their mission dictates that Zenjou carry with him a variety of useful tools and items to aid him during the exams. On his back he carries a large red weather-proofed umbrella for protection from the rain. Residing on his person he has rain gear sealed away in a sealing scroll, such as an water-proofed overcoat, gloves, slacks, boots and additional articles of clothing. He also carries a basic medical kit for on-site injuries, gauze, etc. Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia *Zenjou's nickname can also mean.. *Despite being the son of Muzai, Zenjou has shown no appearant feelings on those who possess Kekkei Genkai and those who don't. *Zenjou's first love was... * * * *According to the databook(s): **Zenjou's hobby is playing his Shaminisen. **Zenjou wishes to fight.. **Zenjou's favourite food is steak and seafood, while his least favourite is Miso Soup **Zenjou has completed --- official missions in total: --- D-rank, --- C-rank, -- B-rank, --- A-rank and --- S-rank. **Zenjou's favourite word is "" (, ). * * *